


Couldn't Help It

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby couldn't help being a genius. He also couldn't help falling for Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I have decided to continue it. Enjoy!

Toby couldn't help being a genius.

He couldn't help noticing micro-expressions on everyone, everywhere he went. He couldn't help knowing what people were going to say before they said it. He couldn't help it. 

Most of all, he couldn't help falling for Happy Quinn.

Since the day they met he knew she was an enigma he was destined to solve. Over the years Happy had become so much more than that. She had become his breath, his life. She was the axis he orbited. 

He knew she had a history of disappointment and therefore a deep mistrust of humans, but Toby was looking to change that. He would show her how easy it was to trust him. 

"Hey, Doc?" Toby's train of thought was swiftly interrupted by the woman standing in front of him. "You might want to stop staring. It's rude." 

"If I could, I would," Toby murmured. 

Happy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Seriously, Toby. You're freaking me out." 

Right, Toby thought, I should probably stop staring at her. "Happy Quinn, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" 

He hadn't thought of the seriousness of his words, or their repercussions. He could see the doubt in her narrowed eyes and pinched lips. She was unsure.

"We could even go to that Thai place you like." Toby suggested.

Her eyes widened and the corners of her lips turned up. A yes, then. 

"Alright," she gave in. "I'm in."

** 

You cannot screw this up, Toby thought to himself. He couldn't allow his axis to tilt. He would take a nap to get rid of the nerves, and be wide awake in time for their date. Simple. 

** 

A loud buzzing noise jolted Toby awake. He startled and saw his phone ringing. It was Happy. Oh no, their date. He was late to pick her up! 

"Please don't be mad, I overslept."

Happy spoke through gritted teeth, Toby could tell. "We missed our reservation. It's too late."

No. 

He couldn't have done this. He couldn't have done this to her.

"Happy, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll pick you up in five and we can do something else. Okay?"

"Fine, just be quick." Happy relented.

"I'll only be a minute."

** 

Toby's first thought after seeing Happy in that black dress was not exactly clean. The second, however, was slightly more poetic and definitely something he could tell her. "You look beautiful, Hap."

Happy blushed deeply and Toby smiled. How had it taken them so long to get to this point?

"So, where to, Doc?" Happy asked, once settled into his car. Toby shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?" 

Happy thought for a while. Finally she said, "There's a movie playing soon that I'd like to see. How about it?" 

Toby nodded. As long as he was with her, he didn't care what was on the agenda. 

** 

Toby never thought of Happy as the hand - holding type. She always kept her distance and her personal space was as important to her as Sly's Super Fun Guy collection was to him. 

Yet the whole way through the movie, she held his hand tightly in her lap. Sometimes she would trace circles on his palm, other times she would write words on his pulse. It was calming.

"Happy," Toby groaned, "You're missing the good part." The bad guy had just been caught and the distressed damsel had fallen into the hero's arms. Cliché, but cute. 

But Happy continued her artwork on Toby's skin. "No," she whispered, looking straight at him, "I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after the positive feedback it received, I have decided to continue it. Enjoy.

It had been a week since their date, and Toby had never felt more confused. Not because of his feelings for Happy; no, those were even clearer now. He was confused by her actions. 

Surely something changed for them that night. Yes, Toby had overslept on their date but she had seemed to forgive him. She had opened up about herself, she had let her defenses down. But now, her walls were up higher than ever. 

The Monday after their date, Toby bought flowers for her. He knew she liked French bouquet and he didn't see any reason why not to surprise her.

She took one look at the flowers, and walked back out of the garage. She didn't come back that day.

The next day the flowers he had placed on her desk were gone. Every time he tried to approach her, she slammed her welder's helmet down and started working on some circuitry. 

The charade was continued for the rest of the week. 

Now, being an expert behaviourist, Toby punished himself for not knowing how to approach Happy, or even knowing what he did wrong. After the movie and take - out dinner, they both went to Toby's house for beer and once that was done, he took her home. 

They hadn't kissed; Toby didn't want to rush into things. Happy would take time learning to trust him, and he was prepared to wait. 

So what could have happened?

**

After a long and boring weekend, Toby, left with too much time to think, decided to talk to Happy. He had to know what was going on.

At the garage he steeled himself for the inevitable. 

"Happy, before you start ignoring me, can we talk?" Toby asked. "I won't be long."

"There's nothing to talk about." Okay, she was definitely mad. Her nostrils were flared, her fists were clenched and her eyes were burning coals. 

"Have I missed something, Happy? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me," said Toby. 

Happy's shoulders sagged and she met his gaze.

"You got me flowers." She whispered. 

Toby started laughing. "Well, yeah, I thought you might like them. And they were a gift to say thank you. You know, for our date -"

Happy shushed him by putting her hands over his mouth. Oh. She didn't want anyone to know. Why?

"You can't take me out then buy me flowers. It's too much, Toby. And can you talk softer, please? Not everyone needs to know." Happy shrugged. "It was a nice gesture but it was too soon."

Ah. Toby understood. "You're afraid. You're afraid that if you trust me, I'll hurt you." 

"Do not," she whispered harshly, "psychoanalyse me. I am not your patient."

"No Happy. You're not my patient; you're my friend. And maybe we can be something more. Do you know there's a better chance of a nuclear apocalypse than me ever hurting you."*

Happy's eyes softened. She glanced around her before placing a quick kiss on Toby's cheek. "Thank you, Doc." Before Toby had time to react, she had walked away.

Toby smiled. He'd have to think of more lines like that if that was Happy's reaction. 

* "Do you know there's a better chance of a nuclear apocalypse than me ever hurting you." Is an original from Scorpion, S2 E1 - Sattelite of Love.


End file.
